Blades without the Crimson edge
by Lil' Monk
Summary: Knives reflects on the most elusive of the Gung Ho Guns. Possibly his best friend before this author knocked that one off. Knives x Elendira. Short story. Oneshot P.O.V. FIN.


**Disclaimers**: I do not own Trigun or any of the characters, be it manga or anime. Couldn't think of a more original way to say "Don't sue me."

**A/N**: Somewhat annoyed that the anime didn't include one particular Gung Ho Guns member. Hence this piece is dedicated to him, from Knives' viewpoint. Of what the bond between the two might have been like, before Elendira Crimsonnail dies. Agh. (though I must admit, there was much scope for imagination because of that grievous omission.) Couldn't figure out when to 'off' the beautiful man, but he dies before Legato.

Using 'it' on a human, as serial killers and some psychopaths do, symbolizes the psychological distancing and/or degradation of their target subject at that point. Not that I'm saying Knives is definitely either of those, though I couldn't care less; he is one interesting Plant.

'Red right hand' is a reference to the title of a Nick Cave song.

'Salus' is Latin for health, or safety. But that's not what happens in this story…

**Blades without the Crimson edge **

Legato finally beat me at a game of poker today. I thrashed it to a bloody pulp as usual, leaving Midvalley to pick up its battered, broken hide.

It wasn't the loss that got to me. It was the last card it used. An Ace.

Acerbic, cool and enigmatic.

That was you.

The first and only of the Gung Ho Guns who dared to stand up to me, who did not cower at my vicious physical and verbal blows. Who was sainted in snuffing out life.

I remember how we met. Swift. Elegant. Murderous yet humorous. Even in high heels.

You never changed.

Your teasing mood swings, the way you instinctively knew how to coax me into being 'kind'. You even drew out my rare smiles, no matter how I responded.

As time went on, you still wore your skirts. And that crazy hat perpetually drove me insane. Yet you were somehow aloof… Even though you entrusted me with friendship.

Have you never wondered why I couldn't break and torment you like Legato, or grind in the fact that you were inferior like the rest of them in my prismatic blue eyes? I didn't know either. But I do know I will never fuck that spider.

You aided me in moulding that telepathic pest to my will. That's why I didn't kill it when it was a child. You were my red right hand, even before we united murderers.

The mystery, the bitchy fun you represented fascinating me, like a mouse to a cat.

The Jack-of-all-trades, the androgynous man…woman… I wasn't sure what to call you.

Then came that day; just before the fatal collaboration to destroy the city of Salus.

0o--------------------------o0

Legato's answer was short and predictable. "With the blessing and knowledge of the glory it brings to my master." Much restrained eye-rolling was exerted by all the Gung Ho Guns. There was a hint of a smirk on Leonof's face.

Wolfwood only stubbed out his cigar and reached for a fresh one, flicking open the silver lighter. "Try 'in a blaze of Almighty glory' without too much pain… like in bed." He was showered with snickers, orange peels, bread pellets and stubbed cigarette butts.

There was silence.

"Elendira, it's your tur- Elendira? Crimsonnail?" The cane chair was empty. Looking up, Zazie saw he was halfway across the sandy ground, heading towards the edge of the cliffs. Dominique shook her head and snorted in annoyance.

Knives rose, shoving back his chair at the same time. "Wait here. I'll drag his sorry ass back." No one spoke as their leader set out after the fastest GHG member, not until he was safely out of earshot. Then they uttered only one word in unison.

"Ouch."

0o---------------------------------o0

I severely tested your makeup coverage skills after that incident. But you didn't care for once. You answered the question the others were discussing. What you said to me still remains, like a coin falling against the cold, damp walls of an endless well.

0o-------------------------------------o0

"How would I like to die? Hmm…" Unsteadily rising to his feet, the bruises and blood decorating his lithe body and face was ignored.

"You ever heard the flutter of wings beating in the night? The sound and wind fills your ears and body, until there's no place to hide. Leaving you in clear knowledge that you stand at a precipice, with an abyss in front and a black hole behind.

"Balanced on a knife-edge, the gale from all sides. Not knowing which way you'll fall first, and it's the thrill of knowing that at any moment, you might fly. There's only place for one. It's a moment you savour before it happens, before everything else you lived for dies. And there's no place for a second. Let in another; say Goodbye.

"That's how I live. That's when I'd really die. Never again."

o0-------------------------------0o

I wonder what past you were hiding with your words, but you never repeat yourself.

I should have thrown you over the cliff edge as you requested back then.

Your suitcases failed you. The bullet you took in the side, at the end of that mission from some unknown spider… It wasn't fatal. It was the toxins released that did the trick.

On a cliff ledge fifteen feet down, in the privacy of our moment, I saw you lift the veil.

Accepting, calm, still eloquent.

And I took up your last challenge.

You never commented on the pain I inflicted, but your sounds of ecstasy were beautiful. Taking you from every conceivable position I had ever dreamt of, occupying my base physical needs to drown out the sudden mental anguish.

For the first and the last time.

Each shallow cut I made in your flesh marked our mutual scaling of the peaks of rapture as I pounded into you, marring the smooth silky skin of that slim body. The salt of silent tears trickling down your delicate face a mixture of undefined emotions, even as I drank in the heated viscous pearls flowing from you after you climaxed.

Tasting the full-bodied rust of the crimson liquid welling from each inflicted wound, the sweetness slowly faded even as you invited me to go on.

But eventually the poison twinges became aches. And the aches were quick precedence to the pain. You didn't want the agony.

Winding your graceful limbs about me, considerate to the end even as my vision blurred.

So I obliged. With a last kiss, even as the unhindered movement of my dagger blade slit your throat, at the edge of your release. Then I heard you truly for the first time, with those final three murmured syllables.

I knew why you had to die.

Soaring through Twilight, out into the endless space and past the stars, your irony of stoicism and playfulness forever emblazoned in my mind.

How I hate you. There was no Vash in that stolen time of bonding. You even managed to induce me into saying the two words reserved only for my brother. I will never forgive you for that.

Damn you.

But you never heard my words. The slight, soft smile was fixed forever on your honey-tinted lips as you lay beneath me. There was so much blood.

I couldn't let you be ravaged by the vultures. So I lifted you up, one hand slowly running though long silky golden strands glazed in deep garnet.

The bittersweet tang of crushed grapes and copper lingered in my mouth for many nights after.

Now I stand, watching the flames consume your pyre; the fires eating up the one person who will never amuse me into exasperation over his nails ever again.

My tribute to you, Elendira: I will slaughter those in the funeral home who prepared you, and continue with all the other humans wherever I find them.

You will always be mine, even beyond Eden.

**FIN**


End file.
